A Hero and a Prince
by LittleGayMonster
Summary: my first fic up. Marth has a cute crush on a certain hero across the hall. R
1. A brush of lips

Hello everyone, this is my first fic uploaded. Please read and review and enjoy. I've made a few changes for easier reading and I will have the next chapter soon.  
*owns nothing*

Prologue

**Marth headed out to the mall around the corner from the Mansion. He was going to meet Zelda and Peach at some gown shop. He was asked to help them pick one for the Summer Solstice festival in Angel Land next week. **

**Zelda was watching Peach twirl in a bright pink colored gown with a slightly annoyed and embarrassed expression. The stoic princess did smile at her. Peach stopped spinning and giggling to hug Marth. Zelda calmly walked over shaking her head a little. She was in a simple dark blue dress with the crested apron.**

"**Ready to shop?" Peach said excitedly with cheeks bright with color. "I might get a dozen here."**

"**Don't get too excited princess. You mustn't overindulge." Zelda said waving her hand dismissively. "I just want something for Link to notice me in."**

**Marth raised an eyebrow nervously. "What do you mean, he doesn't like you?"**

"**I don't know. Ever since he rescued Midna, he's been a little off. That happened in the spring, but he's just been weird since." Zelda frowned in the mirror, wrinkling her perfectly smooth brow. Marth felt a little (rather very) guilty for that. "Marth, what color should I get? I'm thinking something a soft golden."**

"**You know, maybe you should go for something fiery. Go sun colors, bright red and golden sun." Marth chuckled thinking about Isaac. "I am going to wear sky blue and gold. Bring out my natural colors."**

"**I think I'll wear green for something different." she held up two other gowns. One a light green and the other hot pink. "I could go for my usual. Mario does love to see me in this color." she also looked down at her current dress**

"**Well ladies we shall see. Let's get on the prowl." Marth chuckled.**

-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-

Chapter 1: A brush of lips

**Earlier that spring, Marth started moving into his new apartment. He was sweaty and tired after finally moving the last box. He stood outside his door and panted. He silently wished he that his servant stayed longer but he wasn't allowed to stay. He sighed and ran his hands over his face.**

"**Hey Marth." he heard a voice say behind him. Marth turned to the voice and his heart stopped. A built, blond, and sexy guy was waving at him. He was wearing a white tunic with a black leather belt. He had huge blue eyes and his hair tousled. Marth recognized him but he was losing his breath because he was off the charts. Marth burned up because he was only in a light pink and sweaty t-shirt and ugly black shorts, though he did like the hot pink headband he was wearing. The prince wished he didn't look like he just left a battle. He awkwardly reached out to shake his proffered hand**

"**Hey Link." He shook back trying not to blush but he was sure he did. It was Link, the Hyrulean hero, however so much sexier this year. **_**What has he been doing?**_** Marth thought as he eyed him up and down slyly.**__**"How are you?" he bowed slightly red again.**

"**So you just moved in?" Link peeked into his apartment. Marth felt hot with him so close to touch on. **_**Control yourself**_**. Marth started twiddling his fingers.**

"**Yep, I forced to trade with me Ike because I like this one more. I forgot it was across from yours though." Marth shrugged sheepishly.**

"**Lucky you, you get to see me all the time." Link grinned and winked.**

"**I can only hope so." Marth blushed softly and looked at him through his lashes. Link smiled back with a little flush. Marth felt stupid for flirting right then. **_**He's together with Zelda right?**_

"**As well as I." Link shook his keys and unlocked the door across from him. "tonight after you're all settled in and clean, come over and we can get reaquainted."**

"**Oh sure, maybe seven?" Marth suggested and Link nodded. The prince watched the hero go into his place. When the door closed, Marth exhaled deeply and sank to the floor in weakness. After a few seconds, he rushed inside to take a quick shower.**

**Around six thirty, Marth was looking casual in his purple and blue yukata. He thought about his hair in the mirror. After deciding on a bun with bangs, he ordered strawberry shortcake from the main kitchens.**

**As he did his hair in the mirror while he had raunchy thoughts about kissing the blond, he realized something crucial.**

"**Is he even gay?" Marth asked his clone in the looking glass. He frowned at himself not liking that look. "Well maybe he is and if he isn't, well too bad for him." **_**and me**_**, thought the Prince sadly.**

**Marth got the cake on a silver plate and crossed over 15 past seven. He knocked three times. Inside, there were some stumbling noises. Marth started thinking rather conceitedly that the Hylian was overexcited to see him. Link opened the door with a small smile and pink cheeks. He was still wearing the white tunic but without the belt and brown flipflops.**

"**Come on in," Link said moving aside and opening the door.**

"**Thanks. I got us a cake." Marth said cutely as possibly allowed as Link closed the door.**

"**Cool set it on the table." Link said pointing it the hand carved and designed table in front of the couch. "I'll get us some things." **

**Marth walked further into the room curious on it's appearance. The prince's jaw dropped when he gaped around the room with his entire inventory of past quest items. **

**He had a wall of weapons. From his first slingshot to the Ball and chain, he had it all organized on the wall. The Master Sword, Hero's Bow, and Hylian shield were on the highest shelf. The walls were covered in tapestries from the Hyrule castle and other places foreign to Marth for saving saved them. Photos also were on the walls and other tables. **

**There were two huge portraits of beautiful women set on each side of the weapon wall. One was, of course, princess Zelda, looking stoic and gorgeous. The other was unfamiliar with greenish skin and red hair but she was really gorgeous and strange. She had a slight smirk and laughter in her eyes.**

"**That is Midna." Link told him since he was watching him. "She's gorgeous. I traveled with her for weeks to save both of our worlds." Link smiled nostalgically. "At least she gave me this portrait so I can remember her."**

"**Amazing." Marth sat on the couch in awe.**

"**I guess. I think you should check out some other rooms. I think some people have better stuff." Link laughed before heading to the kitchenette. "I heard that Sonic's room is filled with all sorts of cool souvenirs."**

"**Really? That sounds cool." Marth looked back around at the majestic settings. Link came back with a knife, two glasses of milk and two tea plates. He placed it on the table. "Nice." **

"**So Marth?" he looked up at him. "How is everything?" Link asked as he cut the cake.**

**They talked all night and devoured the cake. The Lon Lon milk was more like alcohol, it made them silly drunk. Marth laughed at his funny stories. It was hilarious hearing about the bartender's big breasts. It was half past eleven, Marth really wanted to make out with him. His cheeks were red from the milk and laughing so much. Link then told a funny story about his farm life and Marth loved the light in his eyes.**

"**Oh my goodness, it is late." Marth realized in the middle of his laughter. His eyes had noticed the big strange looking clock on the wall behind the blond hair.**

"**I suppose it is. Time is a little different here then home." Link took a sip of milk. "We have tomorrow and the next day until the break."**

"**True." Marth got up a little shakily since he sat down for so long. Link walked him to the door.**

"**Your yukata is pretty cute by the way." Link mentioned as they reached the door.**

**Marth blushed brightly and turned around. "Really? I didn't want to be too flashy."**

"**It's fine. You seem the flashy type." Link patted his back smiling.**

**Marth looked at him fully this time, since he felt better around him. The tanned skin and bright blue eyes filled with a certain attracting energy. He was closer now, he could see everything better. The prince's half lidded eyes stared at his pink lips too long and leaned in. Both of their breaths stalled and quickened as their lips brushed gently across each other. Marth pulled back after a second or two, he wanted him even more now.**

"**Marth…" Link breathed in half surprise.**

"**I'm sorry." Marth blurted and turned away quickly to hurry out. He went in his apartment and stopped in his bedroom. He looked in the mirror at himself. Red faced and tired, he groaned and started to undress for bed. "I'm so stupid." The Prince groaned to himself and put on a night shirt.**

~hello readers, I will have my highly anticipated (I hope it is) chapter up soon enough. Please review this edit and It'll probably come faster~

*sparklex out*


	2. Club Lights

Hey guys. I know it's been like forever to update but my senior projects are killing me x_x and I couldn't get my flash drive. just all sorts of crazy but this story will not die on me T_T as long as you readers review and keep up with inspiration cuz i honestly need it. so done with my silliness ^_^ and on with the goodness :D

Over the next week, more people moved back in. Marth helped Ike move into his old apartment.

"I shouldn't even help you. You didn't come help me." Marth pointed out as he tied his hair back.

"oh but we're old friends. You're obligated." Ike laughed as he carried a heavy looking box into the front room. He exhaled deeply. He looked at Marth and found him glaring. "okay, how about I owe you for this? Anything, whatever."

Marth smiled and nodded.

Marth did ask about his time outside the mansion for the last year. However, all he talked about was all the girls he met during his time. Marth listened to it though despite all the blushing that resulted.

That night, Marth practically ran to his apartment. The prince was still embarrassed about kissing Link. He avoided the hero the most he could. With all the time he spent indoors, he finished getting the apartment to his royal style.

Marth changed out his clothes and prepared for a bath. Although the behavior was immature, he wasn't prepared to see the hero.

-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

That weekend, Ike came over. He was wearing a golden colored long sleeved collar shirt with black slacks and to top it off a red ascot. Marth was curious why he was dressed so nicely.

"It's Friday man, let's go out." Ike exclaimed coming in all the way. He paused for Pit to come in behind him then shut the door.

Pit had his wings folded against his back. He was wearing red robes and light silver sandals. He had such a childlike face that Marth wanted to kiss his cheeks but his age was actually 1,345.

"fine let me get dressed." Marth waved for them to sit down.

About 20 minutes later, Marth finished up in his large bedroom mirror. He had on a lilac polo, light colored khakis and white leather sandals. He liked how casual it was and thought it one of his cutest outfits.

The guys were talking about battle stats when Marth came out. Marth patted his pockets for his wallet then looked in the large mirror on the wall. He combed his soft sky colored hair to make a part to the left. Proud of his entire look, the headed to the door.

Marth locked the door when they exited. He turned to head down the hall. He stopped though and saw Ike knocking on Link's door. Marth blanched then face palmed that he didn't think about the sexy hero joining them. Link stepped out in shiny black leather boots and a dark blue tunic that set off his eyes. Marth noticed the little blue hoops in his long ears. He had on a black beret that sat nicely at the top of his hair. He smiled at Ike and Pit

"Hey Marth." Link said smiling widely.

"Oh hey." Marth blushed. _Maybe he's just playing it cool,_ the prince thought narrowing his eyes as he walked down the hall.

At the Stoic Club, girls were dancing with guys and drinks were being mixed. Marth got a glass of wine and found Roy among all this. They talked about the new people and upgrades that were made. After a few glasses of something stronger, Marth spilled the details about Link and the kiss. Roy laughed at him.

"well him and Zelda do sort of have this thing. They've known each other for a long time." Roy shrugged. Marth's eyes widened at this thought. "I have never seen them really together but I just think it would happen."

Marth sighed feeling a little hurt that his chances were absent now. "what about you? Feeling experimental?" Marth teased as he nudged his shoulder.

"haha." Roy said flatly then sipped his drink. "how about Saki? I think you should flirt with him if you're into blonds now." Roy pointed out the cute blond in a tight yellow shirt.

"thanks." Marth got up and started to squeeze over.

He was about to reach him when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. He was pulled outside in the cool air. With the club lights, he saw it was Link.

"Hey." Marth greeted shyly. He looked up at the crescent moon. It reminded of his home.

"hey, it's been a while. Why have you been avoiding me?" Link said with no restraint. Marth blushed deeply.

"oh that, um," Marth stammered. He was really surprised that he brought it up like this.

"was it because of the kiss?" Link smirked at his shocked face.

Marth nodded and leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry. I felt bad about it. Now I know you're with Zelda and everything." Marth felt ashamed now. Link stood in front of him and chuckled softly.

"when did I say I was with Zelda?" he said softly. Marth's eyes widened in disbelief. "you have really beautiful eyes, I noticed that before."

Link kissed him gently unlike how Link was expecting it. Marth wrapped his slender arms around his shoulders. The prince loved feeling the hero's buff body and his rough skin. He felt a tightness in his pants and a heat in his chest when Link pressed his body against his.

"you want to go to my place?" Link hissed between a kiss.

"yeah, let's go." Marth responded breathlessly. Link grabbed his that cap had fallen on the ground. They rushed away holding hands.

Marth quickly opened his door since it was closet and they burst through. They landed on his couch first. Link unbuttoned shirt and kissed his collarbone. Marth hissed in pleasure and put his hands through his hair.

"oh gods, you know what you're doing." Marth told him before moaning out. Link pulled his shirt up and was playing with his nipples. The prince squirmed with pleasure and his body reacting to the teasing

"surely you can't believe after all I've been through, I'm still a virgin." Link chuckled darkly. He looked up at Marth and there was a slightly red gleam. Marth felt a rush of fear and excitement from those eyes. Link pulled the shirt over his head and licked his belly button. Marth arched his back.

"so how far you've ever gotten, Marth?" the Hylian's accent was so sexy when he said his name.

"not very." Marth hissed as Link traced his inner thigh.

"well I can show you a little something." Link said softly and traced the outline of his erection. Marth felt a new rush with his fingers there. Link held out his hand for him to take.

The prince took the hero's hand and walked into the bedroom. It was dimly lit by a lantern from home. It made the canopy drapes look very ominous.

Marth sat on the bed and watched him take off his tunic, which looked black in the dimness. The slight sweat on his body glinted in the light. He really was built far better than Marth could've imagined.

He climbed on top of him. He kissed him again and Link started to take off his pants. He started to massage his hard member. Marth moaned out and Link went a little faster. Marth moaned and gripped the sheets.

Link took off his tights and then they were naked. Marth felt nervous and slightly self conscious. _this is really happening_, Marth thought as Link kissed him again. Marth looked into his eyes and saw they were glazed and rapturous.

"have any oil?" Link asked rubbing against him slowly.

"um yeah, go look in my bathroom cabinet." Marth said panting. Link hurried up to get it. Marth giggled as he switched into a sexy pose with his hands on his crossed knees.

Link had the bottle of grape oil but smiled at Marth. He kissed him and grinded against him. The feel of their bodies touching was so good. Marth shivered greatly from the sudden rush of blood straight down intensifying the pleasure.

Link stroked him tenderly and Marth hissed. Link teased the hell out of him too much.

"stop it," Marth shot through his moans. "just go on,"

"with every touch, your face is so cute." Link said softly. He kissed his chest.

"shut up, that's embarrassing." Marth looked away but Link licked down belly button to get a rise out of him.

Marth arched his back in pure pleasure when Link slowly slid his tongue up Marth's hard shaft. Link watched his reaction as he took it all the way down. Marth jerked his hips and Link tickled his inner thigh to please him more.

Marth felt his tongue against his throbbing cock. He was going to explode soon. However, Link stopped and squeezed out some oil. He rubbed it around his entrance and Marth sweat beaded on his chest anticipating it. Link slowly used one finger to go inside.

Link moved to two fingers and rhythmically pumped in and out. He scissored and opened his fingers and Marth was nearly shouting.

"are you ready?" Link asked with narrowed eyes that seemed a dark purplish. He looked so sexy.

"yes." Marth nodded.

Link placed it and moved slowly because Marth recoiled quickly. All the way down, he paused to let Marth's get the feel and stretching. At the first stroke, Marth called out at his loudest. Link tried to be gentle but it was tight and hard to move even with the oil.

"you feel so good." Link said as he nibbled his ear.

"shut up Link." The prince snapped. Link bit his neck and Marth moaned.

Link pumped slowly into him, feeling every shudder he sent through him. Marth gripped his shoulders and moaned out faster. Link did as told but didn't control himself.

"open your legs more," Link told him as he played with his nipples.

Marth did so and Link slammed deeper into his ass. Small twinkling tears formed at the corner of Marth's eyes connecting to his long lashes as his orgasm started to reach the point of climax. Link bit into his neck and Marth shrieked in pain and bliss.

Link stroked him and wanted him to cum before he did. His tight ass and cute face were pushing him faster to the brim. He kissed him again using his tongue all around his mouth.

"ngh, I'm gonna…" Marth moaned out and pulled him against his chest.

Link licked his ear and went faster.

"oh gods!" Marth shouted as it exploded from him. He felt his hot white mess over his stomach and running down. He smiled in the ecstasy of the moment. Link burst inside him seeing his face like that sent him over the edge.

Link pulled out and spooned him.

"you do feel good though." Link chuckled as he played in his hair.

"that's embarrassing." Marth said exhausted now.

"well next time, you won't be very embarrassed anymore." Link smiled and put his face in his hair. "it's funny thinking your hair is naturally this color."

"well of course. I wouldn't ruin my locks with dyes." Marth turned around.

"you're so cute." Link laughed his eyes back to light blue.

Marth grinned. He was too sweet even if he had a dark side. He kissed his cheek then flopped on the pillow. Link danced his fingers on his spine. It felt nice and cooling.

"how did you like it?" Link asked watching the sweat beads slowly streaming down between his shoulders.

"I loved it." Marth said sleepily.

Link kissed up his spine and cuddled with him.

The next morning, Marth woke up extremely sore. He turned over and saw Link still sleeping peacefully. Link may have never seen people with blue hair but Marth has never seen pointed ears like his. Except on demons. He tickled them and they twitched. He tickled them again absorbed. They twitched again.

"don't do that Mar," Link mumbled and turned his head to look at him. "morning."

"morning. I couldn't resist." Marth kissed his cheek and climbed out of bed. He got his silk robe and went into the bathroom. He ran hot water into his deep tub. It almost felt like a real hot spring.

Link came in the bathroom with his tunic ruffled and loose around him. He splashed water on his face.

"it's almost time for the postman." Link said messing with his hair a little. He looked at Marth. "I'm just gonna sneak across the hall." he ruffled his ocean tinted hair and kissed him softly. "I'll come back over later."

Link left then. He took his stuff and left. Marth got in the tub to soak away his sore body.

After about twenty minutes, Marth heard his door open and he realized he's been in too long. Link came in fully dressed in a golden tunic and a matching hat. He was looking really amused at him.

"why are you still in there? You're like a Goron." Link laughed.

"what's a Goron?" Marth asked pulling the plug. He was getting a little lightheaded. He climbed out and nearly stumbled. Link caught him quickly. "wow, you have great reflexes."

"yeah, pretty amazing." Link grinned and kissed him.

Marth kissed back. He was naked and hot already, why not another round?

"we have no time. And I haven't eaten yet." Link said seeming to sense the rush of blood in the prince's body, maybe by his blush and half lidded eyes. "get dressed."

Marth put on a pout but wrapped himself in a towel. He went to his closet and started putting an outfit together. Link watched him put on white silk boxers.

"oh wow, even your body hair is blue." Link chuckled looking at his happy trail. Marth blushed and put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. he looked through some casual shirts. he pulled out a thin pink long sleeve and a purple short sleeve that had a sword emblem on the front in a complicated design.

Marth frowned and looked in the mirror with them.

"go with the pink. It brings out your femininity." Link joked

"keep laughing." Marth said putting on the purple one. he stuck his tongue at him which was quietly recieved with a smirk.

"okay,I'm ready to go now." the prince said even as he combed his bangs straighter and grabbed his wallet off the dresser.

Link grinned and put his arm around his waist.


	3. In The Dark

HAHAHA two update at one time I'm crazy! *_* surely you guys will love it and I think that this chapter will be good for the soul of BDSM fans if you like to torture characters in perverted ways.

Marth: How dare you!

Rainbow: What are you worried about?

Marth: Being tortured!

Rain:How do you figure it's gonna be you?

Marth:...You're a pervert...

Rain: Fair enough.

Link: *sigh

Rain:On with this chapter so I can do the next one :)

Over the next few weeks, Marth and Link were closer than they expected so quickly. Even though they were very intimate and comfortable in their romance, neither one bothered to tell friends. Marth wasn't sure how they would take it. Everyone knew he was gay, but being with Link might shock them. The prince always sighed at that thought but he can tell when he wanted to, besides it really wasn't anyone else business.

May was coming to a close and the summer heat was kindling. The royal's windows were wide open to let some cool evening air into the roasted bedroom. A candle was lit on the nightstand that illuminated the two naked resting figures on the bed. Link was lying on his chest while Marth played with the Hylian's ears again.

"you never take these earrings off." Marth wondered aloud twiddling with one of the little blue hoops.

"they are from my dad. I had them since I was a kid." Link sighed and turned to look at him.

"how well did you know your parents?" Marth asked curious now. He never did see any pictures of his parents at his place.

"um that's a little complicated." Link sighed with a sad and faraway look in his eyes. "I met my father's spirit during my quest. But I know he was a General for the Hyrule Army but seemed to have not returned after a quest. My mother, she was a beautiful woman and raised me well until she died from a fatal disease." Link looked away his eyes showing the slightest glint of tears.

"I'm sorry." Marth said rubbing his back.

"it's fine." Link smiled at him tears now gone. He sat up and kissed him gently. "I just don't get that question often."

Marth kissed him again and Link rolled over so he could cuddle him. The head of blue settled underneath his chin and the blond caressed it tenderly.

"I love you," Link said cuddling him close. Marth was surprised at this sudden confession but happy he wasn't alone in his heart.

"I love you too." Marth smiled and kissed him deeply. Even better, Link suddenly had the energy for a third round.

-1-2-3-(A/N: think after prologue)-4-5-6-7

After Marth helped the girls with dresses, he went to the Climber's ice cream shop to wait for Link. He was thinking about Zelda still. She didn't know about the hero's relationship, but Marth never talked about his love life with them since all he did was listen to them gush about cute soldiers and other Smashers.

"Marth, you're early." Link whispered in his ear causing the prince to go bright red and jump a foot away. The hero laughed heartily and kissed his cheek. They sat at a table near the platform of clockwork skating polar bears.

"I know. The girls abandoned me to hang out with Samus. I think Peach has a thing for her. The way her eyes lit up." Marth chuckled looking over the little ad for specials.

"wow. I don't know how you handle all that girl chatter. Then again you're two parts away from being a girl." Link grinned looking at the same thing while Marth frowned. "ooh this looks good. Giant chocolate sundae for 20 pieces."

"really that sounds good." Marth perked up excited. But he shook his head to calm down. "oh wait I have something to ask."

Link looked at him directly.

"Have you told Zelda you're gay or anything like that?" Marth asked eyeing him carefully. The hero's usually stoic and fierce face faltered revealing some shame and sadness.

"no I just haven't. she never asked about my love life and I'm not sure I want to tell her." Link said looked at him sadly. Marth glared at him. "I don't want to her hurt feelings."

"you're hurting her more this way." Marth crossed his arms trying to control himself from gesticulating wildly which made Link think less seriously about important matters.

"well I don't know how to tell her." Link looked away.

"she thinks you're in love with Midna." Marth told him sharply.

"I do love Midna and I love Zelda. Just not romantically." Link said quickly. "Zelda is delicate though. Despite her ways sometimes, she's a princess. A gentle girl. I don't want to hurt her."

"that sounds sweet in theory." Marth rolled his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

"well why haven't you said anything to her? Obviously she is talking about me quite a bit." Link shot with embarrassed blush across his face. He looked away in thoughts.

"it shouldn't come from me." Marth snapped turning red. "for all your strength and courage, you're being an INU-BAKA!" he barked at him but he didn't like the word he choose from his random list of insults.

The Hero's eyes narrowed his cold anger radiating from his icy blue glare. He stood up just as a little waiter was coming up to them. His stance scared him away and Marth widened his eyes at this reaction. "Battlefield in twenty minutes."

The Hylian stormed out. Marth felt horrible. Link called him out for a battle. The prince just sighed and hurried out to the stadium lockers.

A short time, Marth beamed into Eldin bridge field with his green fighting clothes on. He glanced around happily that he knew his lover came from such a beautiful land. Then Link blew in wearing his red hero's clothes. They drew their swords and waited for the call.

"BEGIN!" called out above them and they ran at each other.

The master sword and Falchion clashed with sparks.

"Link, think about her feelings." Marth said gently as possible as he parried his swing.

"I do. But I don't do well with girls. Obviously, I'm with a guy." Link chuckled as he swung again. He blocked with his shield and landed two blows.

"how about this then?" Marth dodging the third attack and stabbing at him. "I win this fight, you tell Zelda. You win, I tell Zelda myself."

"I don't like that very much." Link said pausing a second. "but I agree to it." He pulled a bomb from his pocket and threw it directly at him. It blew up and he came after him. Marth was hurt but quickly countered his attack. The counter nearly sent him flying. Link came back with a charged swing. Marth fell back and Link tried to end him.

"I hope you know what you're going to say to her." Link laughed as he tugged his sword out the ground.

"Come on Link you do have to tell her." Marth said after rolling aside. An item popped into view. "I'll just force you too." he tossed the smoke bomb on the ground and they were blinded by the smoke.

Link walked slowly through the smoke. His senses extra heightened for the sound of a sword coming down on him.

"You lose." he heard behind him. He saw the flash of light too late and was flying off.

He was smashed and Link didn't like it. As a man who held true to his word with each promise, he had to spill it to his beloved princess.

Marth caught him in the break room drinking some water. He watched him for a perverted moment as some drops fell from his mouth and slid along his jaw falling down his neck. The prince licked his lips and walked in all the way.

"nice move babe." Link kissed his cheek. He tossed the empty bottle in the recycling bin. "I'll tell her after the dance." Link said and leaned against the pink leather couch that was personally added by Peach. Marth had no idea how he still looked so masculine next to it.

"whatever, you still going to tell." Marth leaned into his arms and kissed softly. "at least we aren't angry at each other anymore." he traced his long ears sending significant shivers down the blonde's spine.

"oh shut up. This is your fault for calling me names." Link ruffled his hair as he chuckled. "Inu-baka ,I'm going to punish you for that." his calloused hands went down and played with his groin.

"ah, don't do that. We could get seen here you know." Marth hissed turning red.

"nobody's here now." Link said evilly and kissed him. He pushed the slim body onto the couch and climbed on top of him.

Link started to undo his pants and Marth tried to fight him off, though not seriously enough. Link pressed against him and kissed him. Marth chuckled feeling frightened anyone could walk in but it made him feel tingly with adrenaline. Link lifted his shirt and kissed his faint line of hair down to his pants. He pulled them down and licked up his hard shaft slowly. He sucked the head tightly flicking his strong tongue across.

"ah, gods," Marth moaned and arched his back intensely pleased.

Link stroked him trying to get him to cum faster. Marth grit his teeth trying not to make any noise.

"I'm-ah-com-ah," he moaned loudly and filled Link's mouth explosively. "oh that was good."

"This is fun." Link said grinning. Marth watched a few lines of mixed fluids take a similar trail as the water earlier. Link wiped them away though. The Hero's leaned down to speckle his neck with kisses. "now for more." he reached down and started to trace around his hole.

"Link stop it, this is too much." Marth said chuckling as Link pressed him. Link straddled him and reached up his shirt to play with his nipples. "we will get caught like this."

"no we won't. I'll hear if someone's coming." Link nibbled his ear.

"that's too risky." Marth hissed as Link grinded against him.

"that is what makes this more fun." Link looked him grinning a little darkly. Marth was sure he saw a red glint.

"you're turning into Dark Link again." Marth said frowning. When Link had any dark thought, he had that red glint.

"so I'm more fun that way, aren't I?" Link said tenderly stroking the upper part Marth's neck, his favorite spot. His eyes were changing to a cool purple as he did it.

"shut up," Marth looked away turning red.

Link stopped then and turned toward the door.

"oh somebody's coming." Link said softly and his eyes gaining red tint. The hero's darkness made him go back to nibbling his neck.

"get off Dark Link!" Marth snapped pushing him off with all his strength. Link's eyes flashed red but returned to the natural blue.

Suddenly, Ike and Mario walked in surprised about the outburst. Marth was just finishing his clothes and Link waved sheepishly from the floor next to him.

"what were you guys doing?" Ike raised an eyebrow at his cousin as he leaned over Aether.

"We were resting. It's a rest area isn't it." Marth said his face burning at the thought of what might have happened if Dark Link stayed for a second longer or if he wasn't quick enough.

"Alone with an attractive guy." Ike teased grinning evilly. Marth clenched his fists almost wanting to punch his cousin in the jaw.

"shut up Ike." Marth snapped. He stood up glaring at him.

"well, why are your pants undone?" Ike inquired with a innocent expression. Marth buckled them up with a burning face and Link walked over to Mario blushing fiercely.

"we'll see you later." Marth turned away still seething.

The angry prince grabbed Link's hand and started dragging him along though he started talking to Mario.

"you're so rough, you wanna be seme?" Link hissed as he caught up with him properly.

Marth froze and looked at him with the widest smile.

"can I?" Marth asked excited. Link was surprised at this.

"why are you so shocked? You could've been seme anytime you wanted." Link chuckled. He was cut short when Marth pinned him against the wall of the corridor to outside. "what happened to being caught?"

"I don't wanna be caught as an uke, that's embarrassing." Marth said snickering.

"what about me?" Link complained as Marth squeezed his wrists and kissed him gently.

"you are the hero, people aren't going to view you any less masculine." Marth whispered by his ear. He nibbled his long tipped ear sending a shiver straight down to his groin.

"I like that," Link hissed as Marth pressed against him. He jerked his hips against his in pleasure.

"me too," Marth chuckled and licked his neck slowly.

Link hummed in his throat and Marth liked the feel against his mouth. He sucked and bit at a particular place underneath his jaw that was making Link writhe with tantalizing pleasing pain. He took his mouth away and saw he left a lip shaped bruise. He chuckled and kissed him thoroughly playing with their tongues.

"you taste so good," Link said when they broke away for breath.

"you sure act like a seme a lot. Shut up." Marth unpinned him but slid his fingers down his lover's spine, sending arousal signals through his body.

"ngh-uh," Link groaned feeling Marth's hot body pressed against his. "let's-" marth kissed him hard again.

"nuh-uh, no talking." Marth looked at him frowning. His big blue eyes on his sun kissed face were pleading. "I can't hold it, let's go home."

He kissed him some more and started to pull him toward the exit. The prince really couldn't let go of him now. As they walked, he kissed his hero's cheek. Link turned to steal a dominating kiss that froze them for a moment.

"Link!" a high pitched girl's voice came. They broke away flushed faced and surprised. It was Peach holding her mouth in shock. Then noticed she had Lyndis in tow. They both took in the scene not sure what to say. "Zelda's going to be pissed as hell."

"you're not going to tell her, are you?" Link asked before he thought the words out. Of course she would, they were best friends.

"I don't know yet." Peach said narrowing her eyes. Link let go of Marth's hand in realization. "I should."

"you should." Lyn said crossing her arms. Marth glared at her. His childhood friend was picking fights like usual.

"wait, I was going to tell her myself, after the festival, I don't want her to be in a bad mood and not enjoy it. She might explode in magical fury." Link said flushing slightly.

"you're right. WE will keep this a secret surely." Peach said pointedly at snickering Lyn.

"thanks, um we were leaving anyway." Marth pushed Link out the door.

They hurried away feeling panicked. Link exhaled thinking how Peach could keep it in for the next five days.

They walked to Link's apartment awkward and both thinking about repercussions they would cause if their relationship gets openly exposed. Link sat on his couch and Marth went to make tea.

"you think Peach can contain herself?" Marth asked returning with two hot mugs of green tea to calm them. He sipped it and gave the other to Link. They drank deeply feeling good from the warmth.

"I'd doubt it but she'll retain to have fun at the party. Zelda would flip out if she found out right now." Link sighed and kissed Marth on the cheek. "the tea is good. What is it?"

"it's green with honey in it of course." Marth liked it very much because it was spicy sweet like cayenne. "it tastes different though. Maybe it has different ingredients. I can't read that Hylian writing."

Link felt a weird perked up sensation run through him.

"this isn't green tea," Link murmured as he put his cup down. He looked at Marth, seducing him.

"it isn't?" Marth said surprised. He put his mug down. He felt the sensation run through him as well.

"it's definitely the special aphrodisiac tea I got from Fanadi." he kissed his neck. "too late now though. I'm hornier than a rabbit now."

"me too let's get out of these clothes." Marth felt hot and he was already hard.

He rapidly started to unbutton everything. Link's simple tunic and white jumpsuit were off in an heartbeat. They kissed and stood up while Marth was still trying to get his pants off.

They got in the bed as soon as Marth tore away those restricting pants. Link got on top him and licked from his neck to his nipple to his belly button then to his rigid member. Each nerve that touched his tongue was lit with passionate fire that made him moan out. He took it all down in his mouth. Marth moaned at him to hurry and put it in. Link stuck two fingers in him to subdue him for a moment. Marth hissed and jerked his hips longing to be merged with him already.

Link grabbed the easy access bottle of lube and squeezed out a lot. The strawberry scent filled their nostrils and fueled the drive. Using his hand and fingers, he lubricated his tight hole and hard dick. He pulled his fingers out and penetrated him going slowly to allow him to relax around it. Marth moaned loudly and put his fingers through his hair.

Link pounded into him forcing his legs wider so he could get all of it in. he watched Marth loving how he looked and sounded.

"Link," he said softly between a moan and a gasp.

"I love you," Link said and kissed him deeply.

"I love-nngh-you too," Marth whispered and kissed him again. "oh Link! You're-I-," Marth leaned his head back as he shot them with white liquid.

Link pulled out and cuddled up to him. He would save some for the next round, maybe ten minutes. The things he would do to him next. New positions he found out about through reading some crazy things. Seeing Marth whimper under his touch, cry out his name. He shuddered with bliss thinking about it.

He turned and looked in the tall mirror. His eyes a burning red. The darkness has risen again feeding off his lust.

Marth stretched and turned to give Link a kiss. He saw the red eyes and felt a tremor of fear. Dark Link was really into BDSM stuff. He remembered from the last time. However, it was still all good.

"My sweet prince, ready to be corrupted?" he asked narrowing his evil eyes and leaning into him. Marth felt like a cookie about to be eaten.

"of course," Marth breathed waiting on a kiss.

Dark bit his neck nearly drawing blood but close enough to give Marth a shock but one that felt good straight to the bone. Dark squeezed his shoulders as he kissed him nipping his tongue a little. It felt good though in a masochistic way. Dark grabbed the bottle again and squeezed some more. Fully lubricated, he went inside him again with no gentle hesitation.

Marth shrieked and gripped the sheets. Dark liked the painful delight he was giving him. He took up a notch by pounding directly into his sweet spot. His eyes watered up at Marth cried out his name with each thrust. Marth reached and pulled at Link's blond hair. Dark liked it and beckoned more sexual abuse. He jerked his hips hard and Marth dragged his nails across his back. Dark hissed and felt a wave of pleasure wash over.

Dark pulled out for a second so he wouldn't cum and lose his stamina battle. He reached under the bed and pulled out a rope. Marth jumped surprised but also wondering why Link had a rope under his bed conveniently.

Dark grinned and Marth might have imagined fangs. He pushed Marth to the bottom headboard and tied his hands behind him to the wood. Marth's crabwalk position turned him on so much. He attacked him with his teeth going up his stomach while he stroked him. Marth fought against the rope as the pleasure rose up in him. Dark couldn't take it any longer and penetrated him again straight to the hilt.

Marth called out loudly. Dark was hitting his spot and Marth couldn't grab at anything but the rope tied around his wrists. He looked into those glowing red eyes and shuddered with a bad feeling that went right through to Dark.

"oh gods, Link!" Marth called out as he was climaxing to the peak of his orgasm.

"mmh Prince you taste so good." Dark hissed and bit his neck. He pinched his nipples as he left another mark on his collarbone. Dark was licking up his neck when he heard someone enter. He glanced over at the door. He saw Zelda with her hand over her mouth. Dark looked her in the eyes keeping his flow on Marth. Zelda gasped barely audible over Marth's moaning. She saw the red eyes but she just couldn't believe the scene. Dark nibbled Marth's ear so he wouldn't turn to see her. Dark gnashed his indeed fanged teeth at her and she turned to run off.

Dark throttled his dick right into Marth's sensitive part.

"oh Link!" Marth called out in deep bliss. The door slammed shut behind Zelda from the front room.

"someone here?" Marth asked coming up slightly from his depths.

"no," he responded sharply and squeezed his dick hard. Marth finally ruptured and the cum shot up his chest and onto Link. He pumped deep inside for a moment then the hot gush of liquid. He stayed inside him a moment and kissed him. "you're great sweetie," he kissed his cheek.

"you gonna untie me now?" Marth asked panting and his body cooling off. His wrists were in pain now.

"I'm not gonna untie you." Dark said chuckling. Marth was about to shout at him when he produced a short and dangerous looking dagger from the bedside drawer. In a quick move, the rope was fallen to the ground and Marth was rubbing his sore wrists. "see, that was more fun."

"it was. But I prefer looking into blue eyes." Marth said getting up. His head felt light and his body felt like it went through six brawls. He needed something for his rope burn. As he walked he limped slightly as he walked into the bathroom.

Dark closed his eyes and settled back for sleep. Marth came back after rubbing in an ointment. Link was sleeping peacefully. He got in the bed with him. He cuddled up to him and fell asleep immediately.


	4. Shocking!

_Here it is, the next chapter. I'm so sorry this is so late. I have been unfortunately kept at every angle from uploading and even writing._

_Marth: Well at least we can get this show on the road._

_Link: Yep, also I admire your new penname. It reminds me greatly of Marth._

_Marth: How!_

_Link: It just does (^u^)_

_Onward with the greatly awaited chapter!_

**he next day, Marth was extremely sore. Link apologized for Dark Link's aggressiveness caused him all that pain. The prince's fair skin had multiple prominent love bites all over his chest and two were in plain view on his neck. They were in Marth's apartment now.**

"**I'm going out for a bit. I need some bath supplies." Marth said as he rifled through his closet. Link was sitting on his bed in a long nightshirt he was too lazy to change out of at the moment.**

"**you run out of everything every week." Link noted with a smirk.**

"**if it wasn't for you destroying my ass every night maybe I wouldn't." Marth growled. Link laughed out loud rolling on the bed.**

**The prince had to alter his style because of the tell-tale marks. He wore a light weight scarf and some loose jeans. However the pain in his shoulders, back and wrists were hindering.**

"**I'll be back. Don't make a mess in here." Marth said putting some sunglasses where his crown would be.**

" **I can't make a mess if you aren't here." Link said looking at him upside down. Marth smiled at his slight childishness. He bent over and gave him an inverted kiss. It was interesting. "later my love."**

"**later honey." he smiled.**

**Marth left after making sure he had his wallet. Outside, he winced in the sun and put sunglasses over his eyes. At the Bed, Bath and Beyond, he was looking at bath oils when Lyn ran up to him, looking harried.**

"**hey," Marth started smiling.**

"**Zelda found out." she said simply. Marth's brain clicked into place quickly. His eyes widened in shock.**

"**oh gosh, how? Peach spilled?" Marth asked flushing with color.**

"**no, but she was raging really bad. She was causing a little storm above her head that was flashing lightening and spilling rain everywhere. She was crying really bad. But early this morning she got sent home for today to calm down. But the girl's dormitory is still out of electricity because she exploded the fuse box. Apparently the combination of Samus charging her suit and Zelda's electric attacks completely ruined it." Lyn sighed deeply. "today I went to ike's room to blow dry my hair because I couldn't have it looking the way it was."**

"**I know what you mean. oh goodness how will Link take this. We were gonna tell her so soon too." marth feared how Zelda will be when she actually faces him. He hoped that the normally calm and rational princess would not harm them.**

"**I just had to tell you. This is crazy." Lyn looked at him. "she was really hurt. I think it's more of Link avoiding the topic of his sexuality. But you kept this from her too. She gonna be pissed at you for not telling her you were dating the man of her dreams for this long."**

**Marth sighed deeply because it was true. "I know I'm gonna get it badly." he smiled at Lyn. "well I guess I better hurry to tell Link this news. Maybe he might have some idea on how she found out. He has a knack for that kind of thing."**

"**true, well I hope you guys are alright though if she manages to catch you." Lyn chuckled.**

**Marth hurried to buy his items and practically ran to Link's room. He hurried inside and Link was reading something on the couch. He was wearing just a long shirt and was laying on the couch.**

"**hey sexy." Link said sitting up with a wink.**

"**thanks," Marth did a little twirl. Marth set his bags on the table. "but bad news, Zelda found out about us." looking serious very quickly which astonished Link.**

"**what?" Link stood in shock. Then he gave a little twitch and there was a poof of black smoke. A second Link was standing amidst the haze. They were identical of course except that he had black hair, pale skin and amused red eyes. Link was looking dazed before he shook his head. He then turned an icy stare on his literal evil twin.**

"**you." Link growled at his counterpart.**

"**hi me," he said easily with a smile. He sat down and crossed his legs casually. "I had a feeling I was needed."**

"**what did you do last night?" Link shot at him glaring hard. His dark side just sighed and leaned back with his hands behind his head.**

"**him," Dark winked at Marth who blushed red head to toe. "Felt good too. I think you should let me out more often." Dark chuckled and grinned up at Link whose warrior face turned bright red. **

"**shut up, did you tell Zelda?" Link barked red faced. Dark raised an eyebrow.**

"**I didn't tell her anything." Dark said honestly looking him directly in the eyes. "she just saw."**

**Marth's eyes widened in realization. "someone did come in. it was her. Why you evil-" Marth snarled wanting to strangle him.**

"**she just looked at me and left." Dark said with a shrug. **

**Marth ran his fingers through his hair, upsetting the carefully combed strands. Link was looking away, his eyes screaming panic though his face was stoic once again.**

**Dark gave a bored sigh watching the two swordsman in pensive states. He grabbed Link by the back of his shirt and pulled him next to him. Link looked at him in surprised. "I forgot how cute we are." he stroked a finger under his chin causing him to blush wildly. The prince gasped at the scene. **_**Of course they would know each other's hot spots**_**, Marth's thoughts quickly interpreted though he felt pervy about it at the same time.**

**Marth felt aroused and freaked out at the same time watching like some kind of fangirl. Dark touched through Link's hair next as he whispered something in Hylian. Link lit up like a stop light. Then Dark's other hand went to his thigh.**

"**stop it you perv," Link shouted and pushed him away. Marth exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding "she didn't say anything, for sure?" Dark shook his head. "oh she's going to kill me now."**

**Marth was overwhelmed with the two Links now they were facing imminent death and public embarrassment.**

"**Well if you die I might be able to keep this sweetie to myself." Dark grabbed the prince's hand and kissed it. Marth blushed and Link snatched his hand away.**

"**go away you pervert. Or I'll banish you with Farore's words." Link threatened with a death grip on his wrist.**

"**I will but don't die, I die along with you, you know." Dark grinned darkly and disappeared in another poof of black smoke.**

"**Ugh, why in the name of Nayru?" Link grumbled the rest and ran his fingers through his hair.**

"**You want to go out for a stroll?" Marth grinned sheepishly and Link grinned back at him.**

"**well I do need to clear my head, I'll go get dressed." link stood up and kissed Marth gently.**

**Link went to dress. Marth just sat down and sighed. The prince's head was wired and he needed a nap already. Link came out in a red tunic and khaki shorts. He was also wearing leather sandals. Marth has never seen him in such attire.**

"**that looks really nice. When did you get those clothes?" Marth asked curiously. **

"**I bought them a while ago after seeing all your styles I thought I should change it up." Link smiled. He walked over. "I'm glad you like it."**

**Marth stood up and kissed him deeply. "of course I do." he kissed him again and wrapped his arms around him.**

"**Hey Link!" came a shout behind them. They turned to see Ike standing in the doorway with a ratty looking red t-shirt and rattier sweatpants. It was an awkward few seconds. "oh,"**

"**what is it?" Marth snapped whipping around at him.**

"**well Lyn told me about what happened last night," Ike shrugged. "it also ruined the atmosphere."**

"**shut up you man-whore." Marth frowned again at his attire. "if you don't mind we're going out."**

"**so the whole you guys are dating thing is totally true?" Ike asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**yes it is. But don't go blasting it all over the place. Link is modest." Marth pointed out. He heard the Hylian snicker behind him though. "now shoo."**

**They all walked out with Link cutting out the lights and locking the door behind him. Ike told Marth to come by later so he can "spill the good stuff" and drink a little. He didn't say it but the prince knew it was going to happen.**


End file.
